mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Temper
About 'The Temper' As word spread of a Mansion CEO returning to his homeland yesterday, all hands were on deck, all systems were go, and all Barry's and Eugene's were busy cleaning literally EVERYTHING. One room that hadn't been cleaned in a long time was the room of Josh Temper. All Mansion janitor's were admittedly afraid to walk into the room where Josh resided, as mainly it was always pitch black in there. Josh Temper would jump out from the darkness and scare any visitors he had, including Madz a day before she was diagnosed with Typo. Josh Temper was brought to the Mansion as part of a deal; he stays with us, under watch for two years, as collateral. We needed him as Madz was on 'loan' to an outsource who cannot be named (for obvious reasons). Josh nodded at Barry as he entered, as if to say alright mate! but Barry took offense to this clearly. Ahem... New people aren't allowed to nod at me Barry cheekily said, with his upper lip wobbling as he said it. He was in too far already. Josh Temper stopped walking, and turned around. He jumped on Barry, punching him approximately seven times right in the face until Mike's slow conscience kicked in, thus saving Barry from anymore facial damage. Blood and saliva covered the pavement underneath Barry, and Mike threw Josh Temper across the garden floor towards the entrance door where Rich stood. Josh stood up You fucking black cunt! He screamed at Barry. At this point, Barry was merely a lost puppy, crying and beaten on the floor in a pool of his own blood and saliva. Degraded, and lost for words. Eugene shuffled over to his writhing body and helped him up. Thanks, friend Barry smiled as he said this. Josh Temper wasn't seen for six months after this. He was locked in a room, deep within the Mansion and the lights turned off... Forever. Nobody disrespects a Mansion executive, especially Barry. Even though he IS a janitor. Fast forward to yesterday morning. The news hit the Mansion CEO room around 7am, and was passed through the Mansion via Mike-Mail. Each room needed cleaning, and putting back to exactly how it was in time for the return. Barry was summoned to the CEO room, by Rich and his palms instantly got wet with sweat. Barely anyone had been summoned to the CEO room, EVER. Barry got in the elevator to fucking nowhere and pressed the big 'C' button at the top of the keypad. He gulped, and the doors closed. The elevator buzzed and whirred a few times, and after a clicking was heard. Hugh popped his head out and lashed his tongue around in an excited manner, perhaps showing excitement at the days news? He disappeared out the top of the elevator into a pipe nearby, farting as he entered it. Barry shortly arrived at the CEO room. Various metal detectors and sensors covered the short walk through the hallway to the 'CEO Door'. This place was safe from literally anything. Barry knocked twice on the huge red velvet door, and a nude tattooed woman answered. Uhm, hey m'aam, is Mr. CEO there? he nervously stuttered. Enter - A voice was heard from within. Deep, and powerful. Ladies... Leave us. Go and tend to Walton the voice then said. The women looked frightened. Barry nervously slid past the still-nude women, eyes on their huge breasts as he stepped past. They smelt of perfume and liquor; the life Barry will never see, unfortunately. I have asked you here... For a favor. The voice said. Barry was now fully in the room. It was huge; gold and red velvet everywhere and statues of Mike, Mikelle, and others. Large fireplaces on both sides of the room, parallel to one another were burning brightly, warming the room up and also lighting it up as there was no other light source visible. It seemed extremely cost. A huge desk in the center was littered with various glasses, cigars still burning, and the clothes of the women Barry had previously seen. A large black leather desk chair in the middle of the desk was present, turned around however, so the person sitting in it would be staring at a large red velvet curtain in front of him. Barry wondered, was this one of the CEO's? A large 50+ inch TV was above the velvet curtain, and Barry could see a slight reflection in it from below. The figure in the chair flicked his fringe to the side. I need you... To finish cleaning. We are 99% bnKomplete He continued. Josh Temper's room. That is all, Barry. Barry stood in silence for a few seconds. Are... are you sure sir? he replied. There was no answer for a few seconds. I will do it immediately! Barry hesitantly said. He looked once more in the giant TV, and saw the figure below finishing a drink before clenching his right fist. Barry left with haste. Upon returning to the elevator, the nude women laid there dead and with their bodies mangled up. Walton stepped out the elevator with a huge grin on his face, lunging forward with intent and purpose. Barry ignored him; Fuck this. I'm taking the stairs! He said. Arriving at the door to Josh Temper, Barry knocked quickly as if not to waste any time. It's Barry yo! He shouted. I'm coming in! Two seconds later, Barry rushed into the room. It was freezing cold and dark; a parallel universe to the room he was previously in! He immediately saw this face* spring up, perhaps from a bed within the room? It scared Barry... And he blacked out. Next thing he knew, Josh Temper was on top of him knocking seven shades of shit out of him again. BARRY TWAT and FAGGOT were some of the words Barry recalls hearing. We had to send Mike in, with mops attached to his claws to finish the job. Josh Temper died in the assault/cleaning operation. His last words were Finish me you fucking claw-wielding psycho prick!!! And after, Mike destroyed him much to Barry's amusement. Things are looking up in the Mansion. We await a treasured CEO to return